


That's My Job

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [21]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chores, F/M, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Pre-Canon, Pre-Killing Game, Pre-Relationship, This is probably while their in middle school, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Peko takes the whole "servant" thing way too seriously and Fuyuhiko is going to pull what little hair he has out of his skull if she doesn't knock it off.Fluffcember Day 21: Chores
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	That's My Job

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems out of character at all, it's been forever since I've gone through DR2. I don't think anything here is too out of character, but I might've misremembered their relationship growing up and their roles. I hope I didn't.
> 
> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21

Fuyuhiko liked to think he was pretty clear about how he wanted to be treated by Peko. He would constantly tell her to be normal and call him by name when they were not around the yakuza. He didn’t mind. In fact, he’d prefer it. She was really his only friend, but the way she acted around him made it hard for him to believe she thought that way about him as well. They’ve known each other since birth, yet she always seemed distant from him, as if she viewed herself as expendable or beneath him.

Try as he might, she never seemed to get the message. He’d talked to her about it every day it felt like, yet there were still times where she would ignore his request to drop the formality and, instead, continue with this “servant-master” his family had instilled in her from their earliest years.

Eventually, Peko would start to ease up on her duties as a “servant” and would treat him a little more equally (even if she still called him master, which was the thing he disliked the most by far about their relationship). She would stop doing smaller tasks for him, instead just reminding him he needs to get them done (and he did, usually). She would take to sitting next to him in lunch and actually respond to the conversations he would try to start (she still wasn’t the best talker, but that was fine with him. Silence was just as good).

But one day, after he got back from his run, he’d come back to seeing something he had thought they put behind him. Fuyuhiko walked into his room and found that the trash had been taken out and his bedsheets had been changed. He didn’t need to wonder who had done it all as he caught the culprit red-handed; Peko was picking up his laundry basket from the corner of the room, hoisting it to her waist as she turned around.

When she saw Fuyuhiko, Peko bowed slightly, holding the basket with both hands to keep it from falling. “Welcome home, master. I did some chores while you were gone.”

He immediately rolled his eyes. “Peko, we’ve been over this,” the heir stressed. “You don’t have to call me master when we’re alone.”

The swordswoman looked up from her thoughts, laundry basket in hand, with a relatively neutral expression, but Fuyuhiko had spent enough time to tell that she was slightly confused by the statement. “I do not understand. Why would I not call you master? Even alone, it would be disrespectful to refer to you in any other way.”

Fuyuhiko pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as he crossed his arms. “No, I would rather you treated me like a person, not a superior.” Fuyuhiko dropped his arms and walked over, taking the laundry basket she was carrying. “And let me do my own chores. I can do that myself,” he snarled. Yes, snarled. It absolutely was  _ not _ pouting.

Peko blinked for a moment before taking a silent breath. “Yes, master.”

Fuyuhiko was going to scream.


End file.
